Hocus Pocus: Una mágica mentira
by Perfect Hell
Summary: Ya había pasado una semana desde que Kaoru salió de su casa, y realmente deseaba que pasara más días, que así pasara toda su vida; compartiendo su felicidad, con el alegre profesor que estaba delante de ella. Pero, Kaoru a pesar de ser muy pequeña, comprendía que el hechizo estaba a punto de acabar y eso era lo único que la perturbaba en ese momento.


**N**otas de la autora: Hola, queridos lectores. Antes que nada muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, jamás pensé en llegar a tener tantos "fans" en mi página personal de facebook **Perfect Hell FF**, me alegra ver sus mensajes en el sitio dándome ánimo para que continúe escribiendo. "Pasante" está un poco fuera de mi mente en este momento, y no es precisamente porque no piense en él, si no que se me vienen tantas ideas de la continuación, que al final no me puedo decidir por una. Para despejar mi mente he decidido escribir un One Shot (Hocus Pocus), que es el que están apunto de leer. Me basé en la canción de Hocus Pocus de Miku y Gumi, así que podéis disfrutarla en youtube si lo desean, también la publicaré en mi página por si desean pasarse. Espero les agradé y no esté muy confusa la historia, comencemos.

**I**nspiration: Hocus Pocus - GUMI & Miku Hatsune

**W**arning!: UA, OoC, No hay romance, One shot.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z NO me pertenecen. Lo único de mi propiedad es el trama de esta historia.

**Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z © Yoko Kamio**

* * *

**๋****• **Hocus Pocus: Una mágica mentira. **๋****•**

**๋****• **By_PerFecTHeLL**๋****•**

Butch miró a la pequeña de aproximadamente ocho años que estaba sentada en aquel columpio frío, las personas del parque pasaban apresuradas; algunas madres regañando a sus hijos debido algún berrinche por no querer irse, el heladero apresurando el paso para salir de ahí antes de que alguna gota comenzara a empaparlo. El cielo estaba nublado y parecía estar utilizando a los truenos como rugidos para anunciar la llegada de la lluvia.

Apretó el maletín pesado que llevaba en su mano izquierda, miró alrededor y no había nadie. Esa pequeña estaba sola, ¿acaso sus padres no pensaban ir por ella?

Butch era el profesor de música de la escuela primaria "Majikku yume", y se sentía con la obligación de acercarse a aquella pequeña que sollozaba en aquel columpio, tal vez se había perdido o peor, había sido abandonada.

—Hola…—saludó Butch, la pequeña lo volteó a ver y fue en ese momento cuando Butch, dejó caer el maletín que tenía.

Esa niña no se había perdido, ni mucho menos había sido abandonada. Ella estaba huyendo, al igual que él. Los ojos de ella le transmitieron lo perdida que estaba, el vendaje en su brazo y el moretón debajo de su ojo le respondía a su pregunta de por qué estaba huyendo.

Por un instante, Butch la observó y su corazón se comprimió al momento de ver a esa niña, sonreír.

Ni siquiera se paró a reflexionar un poco en sus actos, ni siquiera le preocuparon las consecuencias. Si el ayudar a esa niña significaba convertirse en el enemigo del mundo, que así fuera.

Pero… él, era un hombre que fue infeliz y ella era una niña infeliz, ¿podría salvarla?

Él que creció sin felicidad, y ella nunca la conoció, ¿podría hacerla feliz?

Realmente no encontraba las respuestas a estas preguntas, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia en buscarlas. Si se tenía que ensuciar las manos para ver la sonrisa de esa pequeña, él lo haría.

Butch sabía que no era más que una _mágica mentira_ lo que estaba diciendo en ese momento.

—Tranquila, yo te cuidaré.

* * *

Kaoru sonrió al gran tazón de sopa caliente que tenía, sopló varias veces repetidas y sorbió la sopa, dejando que sus papilas gustativas se inundarán con ese delicioso sabor. La casa del profesor Butch era algo descuidada, pero a fin de cuentas era mejor que la suya. Ahí no había ratones y no tenía ese hedor tan repugnante que hacía que su apetito desapareciera.

— ¿Te gustó? —preguntó Butch, mientras ella lo miraba sonriente.

— ¡Más, por favor! —alzó su tazón vacio hacia él, haciéndole reír.

Todo eso era una gran mentira, una _mágica mentira_ que la había rescatado. Butch le contó muchas cosas acerca de sus estudiantes, de la música y de las grandes tiendas de dulces que había; siempre sacaba esas conversaciones cuando Kaoru mostraba una cara algo triste.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Kaoru salió de su casa, y realmente deseaba que pasara más días, que así pasara toda su vida; compartiendo su _felicidad_, con el _alegre_ profesor que estaba delante de ella. Pero, Kaoru a pesar de ser muy pequeña, comprendía que el _hechizo_ estaba a punto de acabar y eso era lo único que la perturbaba en ese momento.

—Te he comprado algo, mira. —Butch le mostró un gran lazo color verde, Kaoru se le quedó mirando y sintió como el profesor la comenzaba a peinar, mientras colocaba el listón en su cabello. Kaoru sonrió más al verse al espejo, jamás había lucido algo tan bonito.

—Gracias.

No sabía que más decir, definitivamente cuidaría de ese listón. "¡Por favor, Dios… deja que esta persona se quedé a mi lado siempre!", fue el inocente pensamiento de Kaoru.

Fue en cuestión de segundos cuando unos hombres uniformados entraron a la casa abandonada en la que estaban quedándose. Butch sonrió tristemente, Kaoru miró como alzaba sus manos a los hombres y éstas eran aprisionadas con unas esposas. Kaoru lloró y gritó pidiéndoles a aquellos extraños hombres que no se lo llevaran. La puerta que estaba frente a ella, se cerró y después de unos minutos una mujer entró, tomándola de la mano y llevándola con ella.

* * *

—Usted ha secuestrado a esa niña, ¿se da cuenta de sus acciones, profesor?

Butch volteó a ver al juez, él era el padre de uno de sus alumnos más preciados. Había compartido tantas comidas familiares con la esposa e hijo de ese tan generoso hombre, pero simplemente no había tenido tanta felicidad como en esos días en los que había estado con la pequeña Kaoru.

—Estoy consciente de ello.

Butch miró la expresión de sorpresa del juez, sonrió y bajó su mirada. Había logrado su objetivo, tenía entendido que la niña iría con una buena familia debido a la investigación previa que se le había hecho a la suya.

Escuchó a la perfección el chasquido que hizo el juez y el revoltijo de papeles que hizo.

—Setenta años de prisión.

Butch no se quejó, ni siquiera quiso un abogado cuando el mismo juez-antes de que se lo llevaran- se lo sugiriera. Hace años, cuando Butch era joven y tenía la edad de la niña; él también había sido maltratado por sus padres. Probablemente, era por esa razón que no había podido dejar a esa niña sola, sentada en aquel columpio en el cual él, se había sentado también hace muchos años. Pidiendo ayuda, sin que nadie se la diese. Sí, Butch lo hizo para que la niña no llevara una triste vida como la de él y para que no cometiera las acciones que él había cometido en esos momentos de su vida.

Su arresto había dejado salir a la luz el maltrato que Kaoru sufría, y ahora, ahora esperaba compartir con ella algún día su sonrisa.

—_Hocus Pocus_—susurró Butch al aire, aun con aquella triste sonrisa en su rostro. Mientras las luces de las cámaras fotográficas lastimaban sus ojos.

Mágicas palabras, eternas mentiras, que siempre prevalecerían en el corazón de ambos.

* * *

**R**eviews?

Espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer.


End file.
